


[PODFIC] You Belong With Me

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Crack, Hannibal Lecter is still the world's worst friend and psychiatrist, M/M, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Questionable Psychiatry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: thisisthefamilybusiness' Summary:''There is a special place at Hannibal Lecter’s dinner table for people who ruin his most carefully-laid plans, accompanied by an excellent vintage of wine and his finest china place settings. There is an exceptionally special place reserved for Will's new boyfriend, who Hannibal has considered killing more times and in more ways than he was Freddie Lounds, which is quite a feat, considering that Hannibal had recipes and a wine list selected for the moment she ceased to be of any use to him.(Fill for the following prompt on HannibalKink: 'Will met a man whom he could finally seek peace in his arms. They developed a romantic relationship despite Will’s (unclear/uncertain) affection for Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal was not pleased with it. At all. He murdered Will’s lover boy and fed him to Will.')''
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Other(s)
Series: 5 Min Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Belong With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845995) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. If for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness) ♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17skLKcElGVFchAse7-6XPn_0UKwH0FqD/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on [ tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/627351525414633472/you-belong-with-me-by-thisisthefamilybusiness)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
